1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mechanical device to pick up objects, and more particularly is an extendable device to pick up objects that have been dropped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retrieving objects that have fallen to the ground or floor can sometimes be a difficult task. While young, healthy people can easily accomplish the task of bending over to pick up an object, for older people or the infirm, retrieving a dropped object can be a difficult or impossible task. For instance, a person in a wheelchair cannot possibly retrieve any object that they may drop. Even for able-bodied people, special circumstances can make picking up things very difficult. Workers on ladders or scaffolds dread having to climb down to retrieve objects once they have reached their elevated destination. Similarly, a hunter in a tree stand does not want to abandon his post to retrieve a dropped object.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that enables a person to greatly extend his reach to pick up an item.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that can be released if it affixes itself to an unintended target.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.